High School Reunion
by selena1715
Summary: A month after her marriage, Detective Li Mulan got invited to a 'High school reunion' along with some old classmates and friends. The only thing she didn't knew was how would she come out alive from this insanity place and from a creepy and fanatic teacher?
1. Chapter 1

**Author: I do not own Disney! Anything at all!**

**...**

_And I thought I was gonna get more scared, than the Amityvile films that I had watched back at high school..._

Inside of a dressing cabin, Mulan frowned at the mirror, looking down at her jeans, like she didn't like them or more like they weren't made for her.

_'Maybe grandma was right, I'm too skinny and I should eat more often, but I don't wanna to look like that fat and scary old lady that used to live next to my parents in the neighborhood!' _she had thought back as she turned to the left, making sure her butt was okay with the jeans and lifted the center with her thumb.

Oh boy...

"I've got a loooong way to go..."she murmured to herself sighing in despair when the saler's voice was heard, behind the door and Mulan thought that she was about to have a panic attack, just like Goofy had stepped in the house, by surprise.

-Everyhting's alright in there? Miss?"

-Yeah! Yeah!"

-How's the size six? Does it fit?"

_'I think, I'll need to fatten up a little bit, or I'll just get a belt to hold up...'_she thought back as she unbontonned and unzipped the jeans in order to get out of it.

-Ma'am?"

-I'll take it..."

-What?"

-I said, I'll take them both, two of them!"she had said as she wored back her old jeans with the small holes on it, her mother would had forbid her to wear them, but since she was married, she felt more like herself than pretending to be someone else and Shang liked her in that way, being her own person.

-Do you want the shop's card? It's ten dollars only! We can also sent you e-mails about the next sales in a few months to come!"had replied the saler in a very cheerful way, that made her gulp.

-I'm not interested, but thanks for the offer!"she said as she was tying up her shoelaces and wored her black jacket that fit her red t-shirt, hoping the saler will just quit with his or her questions about becoming a member to this shop.

_'And harass me up with e-mails every week? I don't think I can survive that!'_she thought as she took the two jeans on her left arm, grabbing her purse with her right one. She made sure that everything intact was in there, that she didn't forgot a thing, before going out.

-I'll leave them to the cashier for you, ma'am?"had said the saler once Mulan opened up the door, not trying to look like she was about to throw up when she'd had seen how the saler looked like in person, behind that Goofy voice.

-Yes, that'll be nice! Thanks!"

_'What about the belt at five bucks? You know your jeans are not going to hold up alone!'_ she tried very hard to not wince at that thought, Mulan just smiled as she waved her hand at the young saler that was known to be a young girl of her age, a blond one with a wavy long hair cut tied to a ponytail, must be one of the girls that once chased Gaston, at high school.

But her voice! Must be the drugs that made her sound like Goofy! Mulan shivered in fear at that.

-Anything else? Ma'am?"

-Nope!"

-Any desirous clothes? To buy?" Mulan's eyes widened in shock at the saler's offer.

-Pardon me?"

_'She's never gonna leave me alone? isn't she?'_

-I saw your wedding ring along with your engagement one, I was thinking if you were interested with some clothes that your husband might love to enjoy, we have them for special! Only thirty six dollars for two bras and ten dollars for two sexy panties ! Haha!"had explained the saler as she laughed at Mulan's red face of embarrassement.

'_I wanna go hooooooome!'_

-No thanks!"

-So that'll be everything?"

-Yeah..."she said as she handed the jeans into the saler's arms and followed her to the cashier, hoping to stay calm after she leaves the shop.

_'Ah! To hell with it! I'll just need to hold my pants on my own!'_ she thought back as she received her bill with her change, grabbed her bag and left the shop, fast as she could.

...

As soon Mulan was done with her nightmare of shoping list, she'd stopped to a restaurent, having not eaten all day. The place was almost full, but there was enough places around here. An waitress gaved her a place, next to the window threwing her shoping bags to the comfortable red and soft bench.

-Once you're ready to order, ma'am, just give me a call, okay?"had said the girl, giving her the menu before leaving the table, not waiting for Mulan's answer. The chinese girl just sat next to her shoping bags, like an obidient girl should do.

-Oh well..."she whispered to herself, as she put her elbows on the table looking down at the menu, her stomatch was growling of hunger and needed something good to diggest in a few hours to come, she was kinda stuck between of having a cheeseburger with bacon and fries and a lasagna with that cesear salad.

_'Argh! This is not helping at all!'_ she had thought aloud as she heard her stomatch growling more and more, such a headhache to bear!

Like any other day...

Dectective Li Mulan, recently got married to Li Shang, head officer of the WDS police departement, a month ago and she could considerate herself a lucky girl to be stuck with a guy like him, for the rest of her life. She thought that she was gonna end up alone after being called 'Disgrace' but at the end, everything turned up just fine for her.

_'Disgrace girl? Naaaah!'_

The old fat lady that she had mentioned earlier, used to criticized her that she wouldn't never bring honor to her family, in front her mother and grandmother, including the whole neighborhood. What a humiliation!

The reason? Throwing up the tea at that witch's face when she was running around her family's house, butt on fire. No kidding, true story...

But everything changed, when she entered the police academy, despite, her parents's disagreement, but that soon changed, when they had heard that she was seeing a certain someone...

And the rest was history...

_'If I didn't went to the police academy, who knows what might have happened if we didn't bumped into each other...'_ she smiled as she made her choice.

_'Let's go for that cheeseburger! Who cares about calories? Anyways?'_ as she was about to raise her head,to get the waitress's attention when her phone started to vibrate in her purse.

_'Okay, just for a few minutes...'_ she dragged her purse to her knees and opened up to get that silent iphone of hers.

-Hello?"

-Mulan? Fa Mulan? Is that you on the phone?"asked a female voice that she somehow knew who it was, but it wasn't quite sure from whom, Mulan just answered, like nothing happened.

-It's Li Mulan now and may I ask, who is speaking on the line?"

-Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!"cheered up the voice on the line, Mulan raised up an eyebrow in confusion.

-Okay, who are you? Exactly?"

-Look up at your left!"had told the voice with such excitement, Mulan looked around the tables at her sight, looking for that person, until she spotted a red long haired girl with big blue eyes, wearing a purple top shirt, a color that fit her big purse,hanging up on her right shoulder, with some blue jeans along with her old nikes shoes.

That girl was waving at Mulan with a huge smile on her face as she closed her phone with her left hand. Mulan just stood there, confused and dropped her iphone on the table.

_'Is that Ariel? Gosh, I hadn't seen her since...school?'_

-Mulan!"rushed Ariel out from the line of people that was still standing as the chinese stepped out from her reverie and stood up from her seat as the red haired girl gave her a huge bear hug.

-I'm so so happy to see you again! Mulan! You have no idea how much I missed you!"

-Yeah, I've missed you too! Wow..."had breathed out the poor girl still crushed into the hug, hoping that Ariel might notice that she's killing her by suffocation. Gosh! How come Ariel had got so strong like that?

-Ariel?"she looked around, hoping that nobody would find them weird like that.

-Yes?"

-Do you mind...Um...I don't know...Let it go? I cannot breathe!"she tapped the girl's back gently. Realizing that fact, Ariel pulled away from her, whom Mulan was now, relieved to still be alive from that hug. The young woman appolegized for her excitement, shocked like she might have broken something important.

-Oh, I'm so so sorry! It's just I haven't seen you since...I mean it's been like forever!"

-Yeah, like almost seven years, since graduation..."

-You still remember that? I almost lost count..."had sat the girl before Mulan who just shrugged at that.

-Well...It's not so hard to not remember it, when the 'matchmaker' of your family insulted you in front of your family and the whole neighborhood!"had explained Mulan sitting back on her seat, to tease up a bit, even when her face wasn't about crack up into that joke. Ariel's excitement went away when she had heard that answer.

-So, that's why, the reason of why you didn't went to the graduation party at Aurora's place..."

-You mean, after the ceremony? Yeah, I had to go home because of that 'matchmaker' was already at my parents's place, so, you know the rest is history..."

-But still, that old brat can choke on her words now..."

-What do you mean?"

-You took your destiny on your own, without any help! You became a cop! You even married Li Shang! You should consider yourself lucky! No one could had done better than you!"had said the red haired haired girl back to Mulan who was blushing, feeling like a teenager girl, at Ariel's words.

-Been working as a reporter, no?"

-Well, I used to be the one who wrote that article on the WDS TIME newspaper, about when the police finally got that chance to arrest that Huns Gang thing...Thanks to you..."

-Yeah, that time, it took us, almost two years to catch them and Shan-Yu wasn't so easy to catch..."had said Mulan leaning her back at the back of her seat, making herself at ease, like at her home.

-You also got injured, the day before the arrest, no?" Mulan winced at that line, still feeling that healed scar on her left side, underneath her shirt.

-Yeah, that asshole had shot me, when I was trying to catch him and one of his guys, back then and Shang..."

-Felt terrible, no? He even had stayed by your side..."

-Well...You can say that too..."

Before they had started to date, she and Shang were in a tense relationship, they were competly opposites at each other, like which one was the best or like woman shouldn't have their place in the police departement, because it was too risky.

Well, Mulan proved him wrong.

As they worked on cases together, they became friends, at first, but when Shang had to work on another case with someone else, he had received a call from Chen-Po, that Mulan had got shot by Shan-Yu when she and Chen-Po, tried to catch Shan-Yu and his gang, leading them to a trap back at that warehouse, but failed. He just felt so terrible as he was starting to have some feelings for her. Thinking that she almost had died,because he wasn't there, made him think more about his partners and also, about Mulan, more than just a simple friend.

He had stayed by her side at the hospital, while the others officers finally had catched the drug dealers gang the next day and since that day, she and Shang were kinda glued to each other.

After a month, since their marriage, her husband got busy with other cases and mettings also. For a few days, Mulan kinda felt alone, at their appartement in WDS, but Shang had promised her, that once he's done with meettings with the other crew at the police departement, he'll call her back and spent the rest of the week together, even if it is at work or at home.

-Yup, that was sonething, but anyways, how are you doing?"had asked Mulan back to the red haired girl who just sighed at that.

-Well, compared to you, my life sucks, even if I had moved with Eric in a appartement, I could always feel my dad's assistant Sebastian watching over me by the window..."

-Is that so?" Mulan tried to not crack up in laughter at that sentence.

-Pretty much..."

After the graduation, Ariel went to university to study journalism, a job that their friend Belle always envied to do, but couldn't afford it. Her father was so happy, but when he had learned that the place was kinda outside from WDS, he had exploded in fury. His little girl was going out from town and he was kinda out of character, but Ariel had assured him that she was gonna be okay and that she would be careful,since she'll be living with a couple friends. The only thing she didn't tell him was that there would maybe be a couple of guys, sharing the appartement with her.

Eric, of course...!

After a few years, she got herself a job with Pete, as a boss and she often hated him so, just to hear him yell and running around her back, had drove her nuts, but that was the price of being independant after all.

-Ouch..."had winced Mulan as Ariel followed with her story:

-Anyways, except Pete, my boss, who always had managed to make my day go worse at work, I'd say that Sebastian is ten times more worse than him..."had explained Ariel, putting her elbow on the table as her cheek propped her palm, annoyed.

-But, that's not the worse thing, you know?"

-Because there's more of it?"had asked the black long haired girl back, stunned at that line.

-He caught us, when we were...You know, in action..."

-Ohhh, that's spicy..."

-Oh, you can laugh about it, but it was not funny! At all! Never in my entire life, I felt so humuliated, so was Eric, at that day, of course.."

-And Sebastian into this?"

-Shouted like a girl, we were so scared that he would had a heart attack, by catching us doing what you think a man and a woman should do when they are lying next to each other on a bed and alone...Hey! Don't laugh at me!"had said Ariel, growing more redder as her hair, Mulan laughed holding up her sides as much as it pained.

-Oh boy...Hahaha..."

-Mulan..."

-Okay, okay, no more laughing! I get it!"she reajusted herself, trying to stop her laughing, but she could not help the muscles of her smile to not act.

-Anyways, besides that, I wanted to tell you something unplanned..."

-Like?"

-School Reunion..."had said Ariel as the chinese woman's happy smile faded away and got intrigued by it. She hoped that the red haired girl wasn't so serious about it, but she was.

-School Reunion? Seriously?"

-Oh yeah..."

-I'm not even eighty yet!" Ariel shook her head at that joke:

-Mulan! This is not a joke! You and I got invited to this reunion thing, along with a couple others persons..."

-We got invited? By whom?"

-That old freak Frollo and his new wife, Gothel.."

Frollo was their history teacher at school, the most sexist and rascist teacher ever had mentioned Esmeralda back then, the kids at school had find him creepy, just to look at his face and you'll know why. Rumors of pedophilia were circuling around classes and all of sudden, he gets married to a woman? Something isn't right at all.

-Gothel? Never heard of her, she must be new so..."

-I guess so, I've reached the others to tell them, that they might had received a letter from them..A weirdo house coming from the Amityvile saga..."had explained Ariel crossing up her arms against her chest, Mulan had got this feeling of being spooked, or she wished that she had gotten spooked by Ariel, wishing that this high school reunion wasn't real. Anyways, she stayed calm and promised herself to invastigate on Frollo's sudden marriage with that Gothel.

-How come I didn't received an invitation so?" This time it was Ariel's turn to smile at that answer;

-I know you Mulan, you almost never check your e-mails, or even your mail and from what I've known about Frollo, he must had sent the letters earlier at dawn, while you were allsleep, you know, how old fashioned he is..."

-And Shang?"

-I guess, he's busy at work, no?"

-When and where is the event?"had sighed Mulan, trying to change the subject, Ariel peeked at the menu down on the table, feeling the hunger coming up.

-Tonight, you should see that house at the woods, Arendelle, to be sure, it's outside from town, but it's not all of it, I've heard this place is kinda frozen..."

-Frozen? What do you mean by that?"asked Mulan as Ariel scowled at the answer that she was about to give, looking up at her friend;

-Like summer hadn't never been there before..."

...

**Get the hint? See you guys later! Please give me a review! =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Aww...You guys like me? Thank you! Let's go for this one! Like I said earlier, nothing belongs to me here!**

**...**

-Fifty shades of Grey? You've said ma'am?"

Standing behind the counter,Isabelle Lemieux, 'Belle' for friends, tipped the book's name on the computer to check up if a book with a name like this was available in this library.

She tried not to frown at the list, holding the phone against her shoulder, she readjusted her glasses to read the list, in silence.

-Well, all of them are unavailable right now, but what I can do is reserve the first novel on your name, how about it?"she suggested back at the custumer, letting a nervous laugh out.

-When? Oh, in three days, the book would have returned immediately, I know the custumer, ma'am, she's never late, when it comes to return a book!"

_'Even if the book is erotic, Charlotte is never late...'_ she had thought waiting for an answer from the phone as she forced a smile, to not sound annoyed.

-Alright then! It's all set! The book is reserved on your name, you just have to come in anytime you want, ma'am! Thank you and have a good day!" She hanged up the phone, sighing in defeat, thinking she woudn't have made it at all.

Since graduation, Belle was looking for a job and at the end, she got that job as a receptionist at that library in the mall near her father's place. She often wondered if she had made right choice, since she gave up on university, the reason? couldn't afford it at all.

_'By the way, Papa needs me at home, he's the only parent I've got, I just can't leave him alone!'_she had said to her friends's shocking faces, back then.

Seven years later, she had a well payed job at the mall, good friends, a loving father by her side and a hundred of guys who would do everything for a girl like her, but all that was just everyday's routine.

Anyways, today was different, this morning as she was about to go to work, a letter adressed to her name was lying down on the doorstep, had surprised her. Hoping it was one of her friends, but it was far worse than that, it was Frollo, her creepy teacher back at high school.

Just to think of that old creepy man, made her shiver in fear, he once used that creepy and scary look on everyone back at school.

He had invited her to this 'High School Reunion' thing, at Arendelle, with some others kids that went to the same school as herself. That kinda relived her up when she had read that she wasn't gonna be alone at that reunion thing.

Taking her fifteen minutes of break, she went to the girls's bathroom and took a look at herself in that mirror.

-I do need a new hair color, no?"she asked herself at the reflection, the girl in the mirror wored some big and sqare glasses that made her hazel brown eyes looking more big than usual. Her long brown hair was tied in a ponytail, resting on her left shoulder, she wored a green long shirt with black strippes, some black pants along with her heels that had the same color as her pants.

Looking more closer to the mirror and to her surprise, she had found a rare and tiny strand of hair that had the color of grey. Shocked, the brown haired girl tried to not scream at that tiny and horrible thing.

_'Okay, calm down, Belle, calm down! It's nothing at all! After work, you can go to Esmeralda's hairdressing salon and she'll fix you up like nothing happened!'_ she took some deep breaths trying not look miserable. She took off her glasses and stared back the mirror with the same vision that didn't changed at all and spoke to the girl in the mirror.

-See? That's what you get for reading too much books, you may be on earth, physically, but your head is too much away from reality, young lady!"

And a few minutes later, a loud high scream was heard from the girls's bathroom.

...

-I don't know, Jasmine..."

-Come on! It's gonna be fun!"

-I don't see how it should be fun, when it is some creepy teacher that used to give us shit, has invited us to a 'school reunion thing' and not thinking of it as weird?"

-Okay, it is weird, true, but, we're not going be alone at there, others are coming too!"

-Like?"

-Well, Ariel had texted me, just like two minutes ago, she and Eric are coming, Meg, Belle, Rapunzel,Smith, Adam, Philip,Naveen, Mulan, Aladdin and Flynn also"had finished Jasmine watching the waitress, one of her coolest friends, Pocahontas wincing at that last name, trying not to break a glass as she was returning it back to its place.

-I've seen that look somewhere before, you still hate Flynn, after all these years?"

-I can't say no to that, after all that shit, I've been through, by putting some bubble gum in my hair to fulfill the toilets to death and I'm sure, I'm not the only one who's holding a grudge against Flynn Rider..."

-Alright..."

-It's not all, you know, Flynn did stupid pranks back at school, he dyed Meg's brown hair to purple! He even changed the lotion that Naveen was using to green paint! Remember when Belle had farted on her seat at english class? That was him! I almost got fired, when Flynn had left a huge present at the men's restroom!"had exploded the waitress slaming her rag on the counter next to Jasmine's left side, in anger. The poor woman looked back at her left side and to the angry waitress in front of her.

-I think you're having anger issues right now..."

-I know! It's just the restaurant is so quiet since last month and you know how low that budget is.."

-Why don't you ask Tiana to hire you in her restaurant? You can make alot of tips by working at there.."

-I know, I've been thinking of it, but I just don't wanna let my boss down, that's all, with the ecomony crisis that it is going, you know..."

Ever since graduation, Pocahontas decided to go to university and wanted to become an psychiatrist 'analyzing people's spirits and to heal them' like she had mentionned many times at high school, when everyone thought she was going nuts with trees and green earth stuff. She just ignored them, trying to look cool and not trying to kill anyone.

So anyways, her father agreed to pay for her school bills, while she was struggling as a waitress dressed in black with her long black hair, tied in a ponytail,trying to pay her small appartement.

For Jasmine who was sitting at the bar, trying to drink her ice-tea, was an well organized nurse, working at the WDS hospital along with Philip, Aurora's husband, who is a excellent doctor, despite his younger age.

Ever since she was a little girl, Jasmine always had felt that whatever she's doing for others wasn't enough satisfaction for them, at least that's what she was thinking, but now as a nurse, she feels more complete and more satisfied, since she was always giving her 100% of her work, even if it is irritating because of an nurse's schudule, she's still enjoys it.

_'Girls like me, don't have their place outside at the world? I'll prove you wrong! Jafar!'_ At that time after school, she decided to move out of from her father's house to live on her own with Cinderella back then. It wasn't always easy, but at the end, she made it through to become what she is today, with a little and tiny help from her begging father, also.

-If it is an 'High School Reunion' like you've mentionned, than why it is at some creepy house instead of high school, I mean, this is where they do the reunion thing after almost ten years, no?"had asked Pocahontas waking Jasmine up from her thoughts.

-Don't know why" she had shrugged at that reply, but she kept following by:

-But with Mulan around, I'm sure we're gonna be okay and with Aladdin, I'm sure he'll be on our side, if we are caught in something bad, you know.."

-A cop and a lawyer, in that house, you've said? Well things couldn't get any better than that, no?"

-Come on! Pocahontas! What happened to the spriritual girl, that I once knew?"

-She went away and lock herself into a convent, after Rider had shrinked up her bra after that gym class..."had added the long black haired girl as she finished to clean up the glasses of wine and turned herself to the arab girl in blue uniform, who tried to not smile at that memory, if she wanted her friend to keep her job from killing somebody.

-Everybody could see how big my breasts were! Includding guys who whistled behind my back! That was the worst period in my life!"

-But still, will you come? For the sake of our friendship? Please?"had pleaded Jasmine making these big eyes that no one can't resist, Pocahontas just sighed at that defeat.

_'She's never going to give up! Isn't she?'_

-Listen, once my shift is over, I'll ask for my boss, if he can let me have a couple days off and I'll give you an answer very soon..."

...

_'I'm gonna kill you, Rider, once we're out of this mess!'_

-Who else is in this car?"

-Oh, well, my friend Eric is the driver and the guy behind us is Naveen, at the backseat!" The guy named Naveen waved his hand at the officer, nervously, not trying to feel guilty, while, Eric was trying to calm down, holding the wheel very tight, not looking at the cop.

-And you are?" the guy in the passenger seat almost hesitated at that question coming from a scary cop, like that one.

-I'm Aladdin...Adbawa!Hehe!" The cop with the whacky and brown mutsache, made sure he wrote that on his blocknote as Aladdin tried to not flip out.

-That BMW, to whom of you three it belongs to?"

-Um, to me! Sir! You see, my parents had confiscated my license, because they had that stupid thought of me, doing a threesome in that car!"had exclaimed Naveen pointing himself and the seat, without thinking of his friends's reactions to his 'well made story' Eric and Aladdin tried not to freak out at that story, even if it was a lie, completly a lie!

The thought of Naveen doing a threesome made them sick, just to think of it. However, the cop wasn't interested to it.

-That's the reason why your friend is driving?"

-Eric has always been the responsible one in our gang, so yeah!"had added Naveen pointing the dark haired guy at the wheel, who just rolled his eyes up.

-What about you?"asked the cop back to Aladdin who gulped at that tone of voice, he just said;

-Me? Well, I'm sitting right here and talking to you, officer!" The three of them remained silent as the cop continued to write down on his blocknote, most of them, were kinda worried about his answer. Aladdin didn't knew if he got himself in trouble again, even if it is for a friend's stupidity. Naveen kinda held his breath up, hoping that none of them would get caught and for Eric's case, he'd rather jump off from a cliff instead of enduring this interrogation, he kinda wished he was with Ariel right now.

_'Cannot believe that Ariel ditched me for Mulan!'_

-What about the back of the car?" had pointed the cop at the cave, where rested all theirs packing bags in it, but there was much more in it and would be a problem if the cop went to check in it. The guys shared an uncertain stare to each other, before Eric spoke for all of them.

-Um, all ours bags are in it, you see, officer, we got ourselfs invited to a 'High School Reunion' at Arendelle, our old historian teacher got us there, instead of a gym, you know..." The cop in blue uniform raised an eyebrow, like he still didn't get their story, or didn't believe, was quite the word. Aladdin and Naveen just stared at Eric, like he was about to reveal everything out.

-And that's the reason of for driving like a mad kid?" Eric just kinda showed a forced smile at the cop's question.

After a few minutes that seemed to last forever, the officer finally broke the silence moment;

-Alright, I'm gonna let you guys go with a simple warning, for today only! Next time, it's a ticket for speed under its real speed, got that? Folks?" The three of them just nodded like they were kids again who got themselfs scolded by their teacher after being caught of doing something bad. With that, the cop left them to go back to his car, the guys watched him leave carefully and enter into his car before he turned away from their sight.

-You should get him out now, Nav, the way is okay now..."had said Aladdin as he carefully watched the cop leaving from the hanging up mirror. Naveen unbelt from his seat and pulled the door open as he got out from the car. Opening up the cave as a fourth person fell down from the cave, Eric just frowned at the mirror besides him, at his left. He knew who was that fourth person.

The door pulled open, a tall man with a brown hair, wearing a blue coat that seemed used, with dark pants with his brown boots, rushed in, like a thief, afraid of being caught, sitting at the backseat, behind Aladdin, as Naveen returned to his seat, behind Eric, as he pulled the door to close it back.

-Seriously, Flynn?"had asked Aladdin as the driver had started to warm up the car before it moved.

-Sorry, Al, cops never seem to get tired of me!"had explained the guy named Flynn, the famous Flynn Rider, known to be a model and a actor, but his old thieving habits, never seems to get away and his friend and lawyer, Aladdin, who had defended him so many times before, had started to get tired of his excuses.

-Let's just say that no one got caught for speeding driving..."had replied Naveen back as he leaned himself to his seat, kicking up Eric's seat who almost had jumped;

-GARGH! I'm driving here, Nav! Come on!"

-Well, whose fault it was? Leaving the wheel alone and wanted to struggle Rider's neck?"

-Not to mention, that he almost went to do it..."had corrected Flynn as he massaging his neck, a few minutes earlier, he could had felt Eric's hands around his neck.

-Have you ever thought of growing up a little? Rider?"had asked Aladdin crossing up his arms against.

-You're just saying that, because you're afraid of going in dept, aren't you in dept, Al?"

-In dept, because of you? maybe.."

At high school, back then, Flynn and Aladdin were a team, but years caught them to walk on their own ways. Flynn continued to be chased by the cops until he stepped into a studio of mannequin auditions, unexpectedly. For Aladdin, he, after graduation, went on a appartement with Philip, trying to study hard in order to become someone important to everyone's eyes. He went for the firm departement, with a certain friend named Genie with his help, he was trying to become a good lawyer. However, defending Flynn Rider was not easy, at first, he accepted to do it for free, but the many cases they got through together, somethimes Aladdin wondered if he should back off from Rider, because, even Flynn has a job now, his old thieving habits was creating a lot of trouble to the society.

-Thank God! It wasn't Shang, things would've had gone worse!"

-The guy would had punched you and knock you dead!"had added Eric, focusing the road and not to try on falling on Flynn's attacks. That guy was getting on his nerves!

-Oh gladly, he would..."followed the dark haired guy sitting on the passager seat, with a frown, seeing how tense these guys could get, Naveen tried to ease up the atmophere.

-Hey Eric! Why don't you put some good music on?"

And Miley Cyrus's single Wrecking Ball camed on the air, to everybody's poor and wincing ears. The guys tried to adjust it with dignity, even if they couldn't.

-Eric, when I said good music, I meant real music..."

And Nickelback camed in.

-Can't believe that Ariel ditched me for Mulan, I would've have done anything in the world to be with her..."

-Just say, that you didn't wanna to see my face, Eric, you know, you do wanna to smell it...!"had interrupted Flynn as he crossed both his arms and legs, with a daring smile at the hanging mirror. Naveen and Aladdin could have sworn that a vein almost camed out from Eric's forehead. That's it, the thief had dared the fisher to catch him up!

-Um, Flynn..."

-I think, you've done enough.."

-You heard them very well, Rider..."had said the driver holding the wheel, very tight like earlier, when they got caught by the officer, for speed driving.

-Woo...I think I've touched a weak spot here..."

-Flynn..."

-Coming from the guy who cried at the very end of the 79 film, The Little Mermaid, boy, I'm not surprised.."

_'Okay! That's it!'_

-By the way, what kind of guy cries to some chick movie,like this one, I don't see that movie's point! That girl saves the guy, turned out human, the guy cheats her for some dumb girl and then, kills her herself, at the end, when she could had kill him, to seek freedom in some other and easy way...Psshhh..."had followed the ex-thief turned actor, without nociting that the driver's face had made to the red line from the anger he was holding back.

Eric was always known to be the coolest guy in the gang, take things easy, one day after day, well in high school, before he left town with Ariel, to become an radio animator, bulding up his own show. Like he was an muscian himself, he enjoys that job, playing these songs for the people around town and making jokes with his collegues when his show is on the air.

Naveen used to be a flirt around girls back then, since he camed from a very weathly family, he had everything he had, all he desired camed true, but not always, he somehow felt alone. Everything had changed when his parents, confiscated his credit cards, his cars, the weathly life, everything. Somehow he had to learn out, of how to take of his own person and money wouldn't always be the right answer.

So to occupy himself, he had to take a job, working along with Tiana, as a waiter until he learned how to slice the vegetables that he never wanted to eat before.

Seven years later, he and Tiana share that new restaurant that Tiana always wanted since she was a little girl, things were a little rough between them, at first, but as they were getting to know each other, without any yelling, they started to be friends.

Keeping it, professionely, Nav, you can do this! He said to himself like a thounsand of times, but somehow his heart was yelling to confess his feelings to Tiana.

And, he didn't had courage to do it, yet. There's always next time! Buddy!

-Um, Eric, loosen up, a little bit...I mean everyone has a weak point but that doesn't mean a guy should cry over a stupid fairy tale that never had existed.."had followed Flynn that had woken Naveen from his thoughts. He looked back at the two guys, kinda worried about of what might happen next. Flynn's gonna feel so dead after that ride.

_'Even if he's playing in a soap opera tv show, Flynn never had felt how it was to be broken of love? No? That guy is never going to learn, isn't he?'_

He seemed to look frightened for his life, when the BMW got faster than usual, so sudden. He looked back at Flynn and Eric, hoping that the worst won't come, he begged it wouldn't come any soon! He wanted to be alive and wouldn't want to be dead. He wanted to go back to Tiana and confess his feelings to her, before it's too late.

-Flynn...Eric..."

_That's enough!_

-Al, hold the wheel..."had replied Eric as calm as he could sound, the two guys kinda felt themselfs threatened at that sentence.

-Uh?"

-You know, Eric, I know a couple of guys who might like to have you-"

But before Flynn could finish, he saw the danish guy coming up to him with wide open hands, ready to kill somebody with these hands and that red and angry face! He never felt so scared that he had screamed like a girl! Aladdin and Naveen also had yelled, at that moment, like they got caught by Janet Leigh's killer.

-WHAT THE HELL?"

-THAT'S ENOUGH! RIDER! I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT HERE!"

-YAASH! ERIC!"

-WHAT THE HELL? FLYNN?"

-YOU GUYS GET A ROOM! I DON'T WANNA DIE!

-ERIC! THE CAR IS GOING OUT OF CONTROL!"

-ERIC! GET YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM ME! I'M NOT INTO GUYS!"

-YOU GONNA REGRET IT RIIIIDERRRR!"

-HEY WATCH IT OVER HERE! AL! GET THE WHEEL! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?"

-HEY! HEY! HEY! I GOT IT! I GOT IT!"

Like Aladdin tried to get a hold of the wheel, trying to remain the car in control from doing any zigzag directions and from crashing into some others cars, in the nighttime, where everything seemed diffucult to focus on the road. Naveen tried to seperate a mad Eric from killing a guilty guy like Flynn as he shouted like a mad man;

-I DON'T WANNA TO DIE AS A VIRGIN GUY!"

And who knew that the famous cop's car had rushed after them, after all that suspicious time?

...

**Author: So how it was? Not so bad uh? I made Flynn look like a jerk right here, hehe! In this stoty, Eric had seen the anime and manga film of 'The Little Mermaid' with Ariel and he kinda felt sad about the real story! Haha! I hope you all had a nice christmas and a happy new year! see ya next time!**


End file.
